Pokémon Tower
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: Red and Blue decide to take a little walk to the Pokémon Tower. What could possibly go wrong? LuckyShipping Oneshot, Halloween Special!


**Fanfiction Time! This one is a** **late** **Halloween special, and will be LuckyShipping, 'cause why not? And please don't complain on how I call her, she can be Green or Blue, but I call her Blue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Pokémon.**

"Why are we doing this again?" She started, after a long journey of silence. Well, not counting with her complaints.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? We're going to Lavender Town so Cubone can visit his mother." He said, pointing at the Cubone in his arms, and it happily squeeled his name in excitment.

"And why am I coming?" He stayed silent at her question. He didn't talk much, but this was just one of those times when he didn't know what to say. He liked her company, is what he thought. She sighed at his silence.

"Well, we're almost there." He pointed at the large tower in the middle of the small town in the distance, and Blue poked her head up at his statement. A spark could be seen in her eye as soon as she spotted the tower.

"Then let's go!" She grabbed his arm and started running to the town. Red allowed her to pull him, but he struggled to catch up to her fast running pace. Cubone could be heard in his free hand screaming in surprise.

They arrived in the town minutes later, with Blue pumping her fist up the air and screaming "We're finally here!" While Red was with his one free hand on his knee as he panted. Even though he saw the tower from where they were before, they were still a fair distance away from town.

"Alright, I'll go to the tower to try and find where the grave is, and you can go get us a room in the Pokémon Center!" She said excitingly, which was unusual from her complaints before.

"Fine..." Red said after a while, agreeing with her plan.

And with that, they both split up.

.

Red had just finished getting each of them a room, and was planning to go to the tower with Cubone. He was curious of what Blue was doing, as well. She should have found it by now. So he decided to try and ask the few people in town, and he spotted an old man running out the tower in horror, and he ran to try and see what happened.

"Sir, what happened in there?" The old man turned to him horrifyingly and responded with a panicing voice, and Red barely managed to find out what he was saying with the little information he gave out.

"I-it was horrible! Things were moving- and I don't know what happened!" And he ran to his house and slammed the door shut. Red was confused, but proceeded to walk into the tower, with his Cubone walking beside him, slightly scared.

The cave was dark, the only source of light coming from Red's flashlight. The last time he came here was on his journey, in his attempt to save Mr. Fuji, and there were a few people in the large tower. This time, there was no one in sight. Cubone now in his arms- as Red was afraid to lose sight of him- he continued looking through the dimbly-lit cave, and he was now on the second floor.

As he continued up the large tower, still searching for his female friend, he noticed that it was a lot bigger than he remembered. He swore that he passed all seven floors of the tower, but no matter how many floors he passes, everything looked the same. As he was losing hope, he walked down the last stair, and that floor he was in was darker than the others. And, in a blink of an eye, Cubone dissapeared from his arms.

"Cubone?! Where... What's happening?!" He screamed, cursing to himself when he heard no response. And just like that, his flashlight suddenly turned off, and he was left in complete darkness. Red eyes glowed from the darkness, and Red could see a figure approaching him slowly. Or, as he could tell, floating?

"Get away from me!" He yelled at the figure demandingly, but to no response. Everything was still dark, and everything was still silent.

And without warning, a pair of sharp, claw-like hands grabbed his shoulders, and he screamed in the figure's grip. Everything turned black for a few seconds.

His eyes suddenly shot open, and he woke up in the same room, but with a light in the distance...

He placed his hand on his forehead from the sudden head ache, and got up from the ground, his back aching in protest. He slowly walked towards the light, and he heard giggling from behind it. Not only giggling, familiar giggling...

It was none other than the girl he was searching for.

"I should have known..." He took his hand off his forehead and stared at the Ditto next to the girl, and Blue's giggling turned into a breakdown, and she proceeded to fall to the ground from laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" She pointed her finger at him as she laughed, and he groaned from annoyance.

"Fine, fine, you got me." He said, picking up his Cubone, who was also next to Blue. He stared at her as she lift herself from the ground, her laughter dissapearing.

"So, do you care to explain what happened, exactly?" He asked calmly, which was normal for him, since he almost never spoke if it's not neccessary.

"Well, Ditty here," She pointed at her Ditto at this, "Transformed into none other than the Pitch-Black Pokémon itself, Darkrai! He's the one that made everything dark."

"And?" A flashback of the many floors he passed ran through his mind.

"I'm not done! You see, everything you saw was just a nightmare he made, which happend after you passed the first floor. Genious, right?" She winked at him, but he ignored her question.

"That would explain why there was no one there, and why I kept walking down the same places. But now I have a head ache... Let's go see Cubone's mother, and then we'll go back to the Pokémon Center." She nodded happily at his idea, and walked infront of him with her flashlight.

 _And as they left the Pokémon Tower, they didn't notice a black figure walking by through the shadows, blood-red eyes staring right at the duo._

 **Ooh, spooky scary, twisting ending! Hope you all enjoyed that! It was super fun to make, even though I was a day late for Halloween~ Sorry! I was traveling :P Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **Please R &R! They're very appreciated!**


End file.
